


Erised s'traeH

by gracethebookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet Collection, What do they see?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethebookworm/pseuds/gracethebookworm





	Erised s'traeH

**AN: This came from me trying to break my writer's block. Hasn't worked yet, but here's hoping...**

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing which is truly sad. **  
**

* * *

The mirror of Erised. At first glance, just a normal mirror. But if you were to look closer...

According to Albus Dumbledore, it did not do to dwell on dreams. That is why he hid away the Mirror of Erised.

I disagree. I believe that looking into the mirror can be beneficial. It's powers are similar to those of sirens and it is said that listening to Siren Song can grant the listener wisdom.

I believe that a look into the Mirror will help people and that is why I have made it a requirement for every Magical person to look into the Mirror at least one and no more than three times in a lifetime.

It is also now mandatory to make a record of what the Mirror shows each person.

Hopefully, this will help us as a people to understand ourselves and one another.

* * *

**AN: I'm hoping to do most of the characters in the Potterverse. You're welcome to request a certain character before others or nudge me if you think I've forgotten one.**


End file.
